Cost, comfort, and simplicity of operation are important factors in many consumer electronics. Telephone headsets are one example of useful devices that are often burdened by a relatively large size and overly complicated operation. These devices typically include buttons and other controls that, while providing functionality, make use complicated and drive up the cost and weight of the device. For example, headsets might have individual controls for answering and terminating calls, controlling volume, and powering on/off. In the case of headsets, which typically mount onto a user's ear, the added weight and size from these controls might lead to a less comfortable fit. Another common problem with these devices is related to battery life. Even after a user has completed a call, the user often forgets to turn off the device. Thus, a significant amount of power is used, reducing the operating time of the headset.